


one plus one makes two

by UndercoverTimeagent



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Mind Control, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverTimeagent/pseuds/UndercoverTimeagent
Summary: when Rose and the Docter decide to go to Hell's Kitchen they meet an interesting individual.





	one plus one makes two

**Author's Note:**

> this is a pretty old work I made for the whovian Amino crossover challenge. for some reason this is the first story I'm posting on this website so. enjoy i guess.
> 
> I made this probably in May of last year (2017)  
> it's got some mild tenxRose which I used to ship. now I cringe a little bit reading this again.

“Hell’s kitchen!”

“Sounds a bit dramatic, doesn’t it?”

“Well, I though we’ve had New, New York let’s do the original new one.”

The Doctor and Rose had one’s again arrived in the world famous American city, this time the original.

They both stepped out of the Tardis and found themselves in an alleyway.

“We really need to stop arriving in dark gloomy alleyways, you know.”

“You know Rose, as it happens the real city IS in these dark gloomy allies plus it’s not all dark and gloomy, I hope not.”

“Why Hell’s kitchen though?”

“Well, for starters they’ve got amazing burgers! The best of the best. Won’t find any better ones AND Sylvester Stallone was born here.”

“Don’t know that one. “

“What?! Oh c’mon Rose! The guy that played John J. Rambo in the Rambo films, and the guy that played Rocky balboa, five of them! Or spy kids 3D, terrible movie but he did a fine job acting, I’ve got to say.”

“Oh. We’ll have to watch some of them then, won’t we?” She laughed lightly.

“Can’t believe you don’t know him. he’s got classics under his belt.” The doctor added indignantly.

Rose rolled her eyes playfully. “What year is this?“

“It is the year 2015, it’s autumn and it’s about seventeen degrees Celsius OR sixty-two point six zero zero zero…..”

“Ok, I get the point, let’s go! I want one of those burgers you say are the best.”

“As you wish, madam.”

By now they had walked out of the alleyway and into a street, a few people walked the sidewalk but it wasn’t crowded.

“So, Doctor tell me about 2015.” Rose said, obviously hoping to dodge the infamous spoiler warning.

“Rose, I know where this is going, and you know I can’t tell you anyth-… sorry sir.”

They had accidentally collided with another pedestrian but quickly resumed their conversation and kept walking.

After them both doing a few more steps, the Doctor did the double take and stood still. His eyes widened lightly. “Rose is it just me or did we just collide with myself?”

Rose also stopped and seemed to replay the last twenty seconds in her head. Her brow creased in thought. Her face seemed to go from deep thought to something similar to horror.

They both turned around and came face to face with… the Doctor?

“Doctor? Who’s… that?“

“I-I don’t know.”

“Huh, say that again?”

A few meters in front of them stood a man, identical to… the Doctor? He seemed equally as shocked but his expression quickly changed from surprise to a nearly evil, dark smirk spreading over his face.

The Doctor saw this expression and immediately recognized this as a signal that this person was by no means friendly. he stepped a step forward so he was in front of Rose. To his annoyance she also took a step forward, not wanting to be protected by him, so they were standing side by side.

“Well, well, well. What have we here?” The man said. But it was by no means friendly.

“Who are you?!” the Doctor demanded.

“Ooh. we’ll have plenty of time for that, you’ll come with me? won’t you?”

The Doctor felt his mind giving out, he WANTED to come with this obviously evil person, he tried to look at Rose but couldn’t move his head, he was totally mesmerized by this bloke that funny enough looked exactly like him.

The man started to walk and he followed, he REALLY wanted to, but equally a part of his brain was screaming at him not to go! This man was dangerous! In the corner of his eye he could see Rose following as well. He needed to do something, he opened his mouth to say something, but before he even got the chance to call for help, this man was already one step in front of him.

“Please stay quiet, wouldn’t want to disturb the neighborhood, it’s so awfully calm round here.”

Again all he could do was nod lightly and follow this…being… that was in total control, he was utterly helpless and so was Rose.

 

Jessica was sat at her desk, more like on her desk, when the doorbell rang. Startled out of the thought train she’d been following she got up and opened the door with an annoyed sigh.

“What?” She barked rudely.

She looked in front of her and saw nothing.

About to close the door, she looked down and her attention got drawn to a little girl, seven maybe eight years old. She was holding a piece of paper with something on it that appeared to be an address.

The girl stared  blankly up at her and handed her the piece of paper. Before the little girl ran off all she said was: “he’s got a little surprise for you.”

Jessica rolled her eyes at that, she already knew who this was from, but she couldn’t help feeling bad for the little girl that had to go through something as scary as just plain mind control at such a young age.

“Keeps getting more dramatic, but this tops it all.” She mumbled.

She looked down at the paper. An address just as she had suspected.

She grabbed her jacket and her phone. She briefly debated whether to call her friend Trish. But then again she’d probably say something like:” don’t go!” or “just kill him, Jessica!”

She really didn’t have time for that, for all she knew the little girl hadn’t been the only one that had to endure the effect mind control had on people, innocent people could be in danger. She Searched the address on her phone and followed google maps to what looked like an enormous five star hotel, Killgrave may be a crazy sociopath but he did know how to utilize his powers to live in style.

After a few minutes walking she realized that the address was suspiciously close to her flat, Alias investigations. Ones again that crazy guy thought of literally everything, it was scary. Even she knew she shouldn’t just go barging in, but god knew how long the ’little surprise’ the girl had told her about had been waiting. The longer she waited the more Killgrave would lose his patients and the more innocent people were in danger.

Finally arriving at the giving room number which fittingly was 666, She didn’t see why she should knock. She knocked open the door and came face to face with Killgrave, although he looked different. Different haircut and clothes, different from his usual purple clothes but still poshly dressed. Immediately flying to his neck so he couldn’t get any words out to control her. She was surprised when he didn’t say anything, he clearly had been expecting her. Usually when she had a one to one with Killgrave he looked intimidated but this time he looked almost pleadingly at her and maybe even helpless. His eyes also looked different, the shone like the stars, it was as if they HAD stars in his eyes, not literally, of course. They also looked too old for the rest of his body, like they had seen hundreds of more years than they body they were connected to. That’s when she realized that this Killgrave looked a few years younger than the Killgrave she was used to.

Also, why hadn’t he yet made her put him down with a simple command?

“What’s your game this time Killgrave?” She spat. “What innocent girl’s live have you ruined this time?”

she shoved him against a wall and Killgrave’s(?)head made a quiet thump noice.

He groaned and she let go. He slid down against the wall and seemingly went unconscious.

She stepped through the door that was ajar and came into a living room, where a young woman was standing and next to her stood…Killgrave?!

The other, younger looking Killgrave came up behind her and stopped next to the woman who was apparently holding a gun.

“Rose, aim your gun at my look alike friend, please. and shoot only when I give the command.”

The young woman who apparently was called Rose raised the gun at the younger Killgrave.

The younger Killgrave seemed to be overcoming Killgrave’s mind control a bit and blinked a few times.  He looked around and she could see a slight tinge of panic. Not the selfish panic she knew all too well, but the panic of Killgrave making Rose do something she’d regret. And then she saw anger, just pure….rage, like a storm.

“Ah what a shame…” the presumably real Killgrave broke the silence.

“Really hoped you would have thought that he was me and that you’d have killed him, only to come in here and realize I’d be here.” He laughed to himself

“That would have been good? Wouldn’t it have been? Jessica?”

 “Very” Jessica said sarcastically.

“Now then, look what I picked up this morning.” Killgrave laughed.

“He’s like me from, hmm, seven years ago? It’s like looking in a mirror!”

“Now then, Jessica. All this isn’t so I could keep you busy. No, actually it is, wouldn’t want you to get bored or something but…”

As fast as a shadow, the younger Killgrave whipped out a pen like device and pointed it at Killgrave’s neck, and made a buzzing sound

“Rose, sh--.” Killgrave’s sentence ended in a loud wheeze and an angry look.

Jessica walked up to the younger Killgrave. “It’s ok you can talk, I know how it feels but I saw the effects waring of, you can talk. It usually helps when people encourage to do something that guy has told you not to do.”

“Thanks.” he said in the same voice as Killgrave only way more friendly and a different tone.

“For distracting him...and, oh no! Rose!”

He ran over to Rose still holding up the gun. “It’s ok… rose, look at me.” He said softly. He pried the gun from her hands and threw it across the room.

In the corner of her eye, Jessica saw Killgrave, still unable to talk, slip over to the door, attempting to make an escape. She quickly went over to him before he could go anywhere and simply knocked him out.

She turned back to the other Killgrave and Rose. They were in the middle of what she only assumed was a victory or reunion hug.

She smiled lightly, one crisis averted. This situation could have gone a whole lot differently if she or the other guy had made one misstep.

She flung Killgrave over her shoulder and simply walked out the door, not realizing she was being followed by ‘the other guy’.

“Hey, uh thanks again! I know this must look weird…”

“Yeah, just a little bit yeah. Who are you anyway? You’re not like his brother or something are you?”

“No, not brother. Didn’t even know him until this morning.” he cocked his head to the side, indicating the unconscious Killgrave still on her shoulder.

“I should probably make sure this guy can’t do anybody any harm. What’s your name?”

“I’m the Doctor. And you?”

“Jessica Jones. I won’t go asking what your real name is, because I probably won’t get an answer, same goes for your little magic pen.”

“Nope, you won’t. “

“Well, see you around then.”

“Bye Jessica.” He said, smiling.

Jessica couldn’t suppress the shiver that crept along her back, the memories that name in combination with that voice made come to the forefront of her mind still, and would always unsettle her.

 End.


End file.
